


Day 13 - Only You

by LucreziaJames, torigingerfox



Series: Sounds Good Enough [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucreziaJames/pseuds/LucreziaJames, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigingerfox/pseuds/torigingerfox
Summary: Drabble by LucreziaJames (formerly Dramione84)





	Day 13 - Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13
> 
> Song: Only You - Hurts
> 
> Rating: T

 

 

 

**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire - England**

Granger-

I don't have much time, but I needed to get this to you before it happens. Only you are getting me through this, knowing when it's over I will see you before me again. I've lost count of what day it is….They all blur into one long night now, the darkness lingering on. But when I close my eyes, it's you I see. In my dreams I take your hand and you lead me away from here, away from the Manor, away from all this pain, and death. I leave it all behind, and I come to you because only you can set me free from this torment as you hold me close like that first time, when there was only me and you.

Each day is the same, endless suffering, pain and madness, and in the sea of scars that I bear witness to each day, the first is always the deepest. You are all that keeps me sane. Thinking of you is what gets me through each day, Hermione. Promise me, when we are together again, you will hold me close, just like that first time. Only you can set me free, and remind me how it used to be. Together we can come out of this stronger, and we can shape our world to be a better one.

I know you are coming, that is what's getting me through this, that is the hope I hold onto. Each day I have a newfound respect for Snape, to have served The Order for so long while on this side of the line. I need to see you soon, Hermione. I haven't seen you for a year. But I hold on to the hope that you will be coming soon. Set me free, Hermione; hold me close and show me how it used to be.

Draco x

THE END


End file.
